


【胜出/伪骨科】尼酱（07）

by Marionettemirrordeku



Category: mha
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marionettemirrordeku/pseuds/Marionettemirrordeku
Summary: 又是一个擦边球，毕竟久太小了，我不太喜欢这么小就那啥来着！





	【胜出/伪骨科】尼酱（07）

“出久今天在学校怎么样呀？”

爆豪光己笑眯眯地询问着刚被爆豪胜己接回家的绿谷出久。

“很开心，大家人都特别好！”

“是吗？那就好哦！”

光己特别温柔地抚摸着绿谷蓬松的脑袋，绿谷能笑得这么灿烂就说明他在学校确实过得不错，这样他们就能放心小孩在新的学校了，而不用在工作时总是提心吊胆，最近也都不敢出差了。

“那臭小子有没有欺负你？”

话锋一转，光己眼带威胁地望向站在一旁的爆豪胜己。

“没有没有！”

绿谷连忙左右摇晃着小手。

“小胜哥哥没有欺负我！他对我可好了！”

虽然有些夸张，但是却也是他的心里话。

“那就好，臭小子有欺负你一定要说，我会帮你把他揍一顿的。”

“嗯嗯！”

看了光己举着拳头对着爆豪胜己一脸跃跃欲试地晃了晃，也没好意思说其他的，说完后绿谷还是心虚地瞟了眼现在一旁的爆豪。

当他偷偷摸摸的眼神被爆豪胜己捉住时，又连忙转过头来假装看向前方。

光己看着兄弟两的互动，心里满是欣喜，因为可以看得出绿谷出久正在逐渐融入这个家里，他已经接受了爆豪胜己，爆豪胜己也不再像过去一样对绿谷爱理不理，这样下去，也许不久之后他不只是嘴上叫着他们爸爸妈妈，而是连心里都觉得他们是他的父母。

“我先带废久去洗澡了。”

爆豪胜己把自己和绿谷的鞋子都换好后，抱着小孩上楼往浴室的方向走去。

“臭小子！都叫你别叫出久废久了！”

“啧！他这么废，怎么就不能叫了！”

就算一个人在楼上一个人在楼下，爆豪胜己还是从楼梯上向下探头大声反驳。

光己和胜两人也知道爆豪胜己说出这两个字没有什么恶意，而绿谷的表情亦没有什么排斥不开心和难过，那他们自然每次也只是随口提提，并没有责怪的意思。

把绿谷放到浴室后，爆豪就把他的衣服袜子都脱了，带着书包回房间去，没一会儿就带着换洗衣服以及一个小盒子回到浴室，把淋浴打开让温水对着绿谷淋下，以防他着凉。

在边在浴缸放水的同时边把盒子打开，盒子里放着的是润滑液和比之前金属小棍子还要更粗一点的金属棍，大概有成年男人两根指头并拢在一起的粗。

绿谷看到比之前还要粗的金属棍，情不自禁地向后退了一步，让自己埋没于淋浴下，他憋着气接受温水的洗礼，最后自己忍不住向前探出头去睁开眼睛呼吸，却看见爆豪双手环胸一边眉毛挑起看着他滑稽的表演。

“怎么？还知道要出来？”

“没，没有。”

绿谷怯懦地回答，他是挺喜欢小胜哥哥的，唯独不喜欢这个会让他屁股又痛又难受的行为，但是如果不按照小胜哥哥的话来，他会生气的，而且按照小胜哥哥的话来说，这是增加他们兄弟两感情的行为，而且只能他们两人知道，是秘密。

不是亲兄弟的他们能拥有属于两人的秘密，对绿谷出久来说是一件很幸福的事情，所以他也只能硬着头皮走出淋浴区域。

“哗哗”的水声在浴室里不间断地响着，遮掩着其中微弱的哽咽声。

“呜呜呜……”

每到这个时候，绿谷都会一边啜泣着一边趴在爆豪的腿上，或是浴缸的边缘。

今天他趴在浴缸边缘头朝下，屁股对着爆豪，浴缸的边缘压得他的肚子有些难受，却更能掩盖住屁股所带来的不舒服。

今天的金属棍虽然比之前粗，吞到后穴里也比之前困难许多，却也不会疼，只是觉得便便的地方放进东西难受得慌，绿谷不知道是不是别的兄弟也是会这么做，但是爆豪这么说，他信了。

“屁股撅高点！这么低都捅不到了！”

“啪”的一声脆响，爆豪在绿谷光滑的屁股上大力拍了一下，屁股瓣在空气中晃了晃，由于惯性身子向前倾去。

“啊！”

绿谷连忙闭上眼睛，惨叫一声，准备做好与瓷砖地面亲密接触。然而还没向前倾倒多少，他的腰就被一双滚烫的手按住，接着往身后青年的怀里一扯，他就这样倒在爆豪赤裸的怀里。

“恩唔！”

又是一声轻吟，坐到爆豪大腿上的同时，绿谷后穴里尚未拔出来的金属棍被捅到前所未有的深度，吓得他在水里连忙转了个身，抱住爆豪的脖子，屁股翘得老高，金属棒的尾部都已经露出水面。

爆豪觉得他要被这个小废物勒死，连忙把他的手拿开放到自己的腰上，随后环着小孩的后腰，把他禁锢在自己的怀中。

就着这个姿势，他又抓着冒出一个头的金属棒开始抽插起来，每一下都故意顶到那小小的凸起，刺激得绿谷又想尿尿。

这次是在水里，一旦尿出来就会脏了整池浴缸的水，于是他又扭着腰挣扎起来，嘴里也发出“唔唔”的声音，他没有再像上次一样强忍着不说。

而是通红着一张脸，将头埋在爆豪的肩颈处，颤抖出声。

“尿，尿尿，我想尿尿！”

有了上一次的前车之鉴，爆豪将小孩抱起，走到便池边放下，一手继续那些金属棒动作，一手扶住绿谷的小鸟鸟。

“尿吧。”

从有记忆开始就没被人抓着小鸟鸟把尿的绿谷脸更加通红，隐约都能看到丝丝白烟从他头顶冒出。

过了许久，绿谷的小鸟鸟虽然可以感受出饱含水分，却依旧没有动静。

“嗯？”

爆豪挑了挑眉，嘴角浮起一丝嘲讽的弧度，手下动作依旧不停。

“小胜哥哥，我，我，我能不能自己来？”

绿谷小心翼翼地转头询问，他翠绿色的瞳孔中布满了商量的哀求。

“不行，你必须习惯！”

命令式的语言从身后响起，绿谷心中划过一丝不舒服，他却没有说出来，仅是感受着身后不断抽插的金属棍，以及不停刺激得想尿尿的地方。

“哗哗”的水声响起，最后小孩还是倔不过越发强烈的尿意，对着尿盆尿了出来。

“呜呜呜……”

过分的羞耻感和委屈让绿谷出声哭了出来，他不敢哭得太大声，怕被楼下正在准备晚餐的爸爸妈妈听到，也不想憋着不哭出声。

不大不小的哭泣声不断传入爆豪的耳朵中，最后他也只能烦躁地砸了砸舌，抱住赤裸裸的绿谷拍着他白皙稚嫩的后背，凶狠地安慰他。

“再哭，再哭，我就把你丢出家门！”

绿谷不听爆豪的威胁，反而哭得更大声，这下可好了让在楼下欲叫两人快点下来吃饭的爆豪光己听到了，她大吼一声。

“臭小子！都让你别欺负出久你还欺负！晚饭没你的份了！”

最后爆豪还是被绿谷拉着上了餐桌，虽然被爆豪夫妇给排挤到一边冷落着，起码还是吃上饭了。

TBC.


End file.
